The Game that Ended in Love
by Dresden-Neville
Summary: Minor Slash. While hunting orcs for a game, Legolas is hurt and Aragorn stumbles upon clues that leads to pain, truth, and best of all love.


**Its' been awhile since I've written any sort of fanfiction. Nothing like a angsty, dramatic one-shot to get back in the game, right?**

**Right.**

**Well I hope you enjoy. If the mood should strike please review or flame. Minor slash.**

**Disclaimer: I own not but the plot!**

Legolas pulled the string of his bow back and a half a second later let it go of the tension and the slender arrow went flying, hitting the orc in the heart. The vile creature fell immediately as Legolas knew it would. He reached back and repeated the motion, once, twice, three, four times in less than thirty seconds. Each orc fell to his death with an arrow protruding from their hearts. The elf spared a passing glance at the ranger to the east; Aragorn seemed to be doing fine on his own. Legolas turned back around but not before he felt a tiny pinch in his lower spine. He reached around and pulled out a small object, a dart. The smell coming from it meant it was poisonous. Legolas knew Elrond was going to be furious, not to mention his own father.

Aragorn raced back toward him, grinning. "Well I say that we killed more than Elrohir and Elladan today!"

"Indeed," the elf said, his voice on edge.

Aragorn didn't miss the tone and he looked down at the small object in the elven hand. "A dart?"

"Poisonous."

"How long and what was the entry point?"

"I am not sure of the time, but it was in my lower spine."

"Any effects?"

"Not yet."

Aragorn nodded. "We should be heading back then. I hope we can make it to Ada's before the poison spreads. Though with it being in your spine-"

Aragorn didn't get to finish his sentence as Legolas fell to his knees. "My legs! My legs feel..odd," Legolas cried his voice touching hysteria.

"The poison is paralyzing you. Come, mellon nin, let me help you walk. The closer we get to Rivendell the better."

"Perhaps we should have been smart like your brothers and taken horses," Legolas mumbled. All his concentration was in making his legs work. They didn't want to compromise.

Aragorn, supporting most of the elf's weight managed a smile. "Aye, but don't tell them that. We will never live it down."

Legolas smiled back but it quickly faded away as the two began walking. "We may never live it down," he replied through gritted teeth, "but I'd my right arm to have them come boasting across our path right now."

Araogrn didn't answer, but silently prayed that he would see the dark haired twins soon.

~~*~~

Aragorn looked up. He judged they had been walking for about an hour. Although walking was used loosely. When they first started out, with his help Legolas was sort of limping. Now Aragorn was practically dragging the elf. Worse, he could feel heat seeping from the elf. Legolas was barely conscious as Aragorn led them off the trail and near a small cave. He could see Rivendell in the distance and he knew they only had about an hours journey left. As he laid Legolas down, putting the elf's head on their pack Araogrn knew Legolas wouldn't make it.

"Legolas?" Araogrn said softly, "Legolas if you can hear me, moan or grunt, something. Legolas?"

The elf gave a weak grunt that seemed to take a lot out of him. Aragorn felt a little relief. He moved out of the cave picking up a few fallen branches from the nearby trees. He started a small fire and as he was preparing to go look for anything to help Legolas he caught blue, unfocused eyes looking at him.

"Aragorn.."

The ranger sat down by the elf, taking his hand. "I'm here. "

"Aragorn.." Legolas mumbled, "It's Aragorn, Ada."

Aragorn let go of the limp hand as Legolas fell unconscious. He took one more look at the elf before heading out of the cave. His search led him a few feet from the cave but he found enough to help bring down the elf's fever slightly. He wasted no time in climbing back up to the cave. As he came closer he could hear Legolas mumbling. It was incoherent so Aragorn paid it no mind as he crushed up the plant. He added another plant, squeezing the juice from it. He looked up as Legolas muttered his first legible words.

"Ada, I found him. I love Aragorn. Can't you be..happy..for..-"

Aragorn's hands froze. He wasn't sure if he believed what he had just heard. Legolas found him..found..

"By Valar," Aragorn muttered to himself as it clicked.

--flashback 2 months—

"_Someone approaches the gates, Lord Elrond. It looks like Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. He is alone," Thesil reported._

"_Very well, let the young elf in," Elrond replied._

_Thesil bowed and returned to his post. Elrond turned to Aragorn, who had just arrived with a serious expression on his face._

"_What is it my son?"_

"_Is it Legolas that approaches?"_

_Elrond nodded as he replied, "Aye, it is our young Greenleaf. How do you know?"_

_Aragorn sighed. "I received a letter last week. The king and his youngest son have had an argument. Legolas wanted permission to stay here for awhile. My guess would be Legolas could not wait for my reply."_

_Aragorn held out a newly sealed letter. "I suppose this means you do not mind."_

_Elrond smiled. "You know better than to have to ask. Legolas is like a son to me."_

_Aragorn didn't get a chance to respond when the doors opened. Legolas came through and Aragorn half expected the elf to be in pieces. His letter to Aragorn sounded desperate and painful though the elf standing before him held the aura of royalty, strength and composure beyond measure._

"_Prince Legolas, it is so good to see you," Elrond said holding out his hands in welcome._

_Legolas gave a bow of the head and smiled at the lord. "Aye, it is good to see you as well. I am sorry I have come without warning. It is very rude of me but I had no other choice."_

_Anyone who knew Legolas personally could hear the difficulty of keeping the charade up. Aragorn could see the stress in the way Legolas held his body. As soon as the guards closed the doors Legolas' shoulders dropped._

"_Elrond I.."_

_Elrond came forward lifting the elf's fallen chin. "Nay, Greenleaf, you owe me nothing. Stay as long as you wish."_

_The elf gave a small smile. "Thank you Elrond."_

_He seemed to notice Aragorn for the first time and the smile hit his eyes. "Aragorn," he said as he looked down, "You got my letter? I take it that is the reply?"_

_Aragorn nodded as he and Legolas started walking toward the room Legolas always occupied when he came to Rivendell._

"_I was going to send it today but our scouts came back with word that you were approaching."_

_Aragorn followed the prince into his room. He sat on the end of the bed while Legolas dropped his pack and slouched down on a chair. Aragorn chuckled._

"_If your father could see you now.." _

_Legolas smiled but it quickly faded and he stood, looking out the window._

"_I know you're wondering why I've come before waiting for your response. I had to get away from him Aragorn."_

_Aragorn said nothing, just watched the prince's back, waiting for him to continue._

"_I know who I am Aragorn. I am Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood; Prince and heir to the throne because of the death of the rightful heir. I also know, like you, my destiny has been picked for me. I have expectations that I am required to meet. One of those of course, and perhaps the most important is to provide..," the elf's voice faltered a bit, "To provide an heir."_

_Legolas turned around to face him. The blue eyes seemed shiny and Aragorn realized with a start that the elf had tears in his eyes. _

"_I have fallen for someone, Aragorn. I was afraid to say anything, and when I did my father rejected me. His anger was so great he struck me and demanded I leave his presence. So I came here."_

_Aragorn sat for a moment, thinking and said," Forgive me for being a little naïve, but are you trying to tell me the person you've fallen for isn't a female?_

"_Yes," came the strangled whisper._

_Aragorn cleared his throat. "Well I just have one thing to say." He stood up, put his hand on the elf's shoulders and said, " He's a fool if he doesn't love you back."_

_Legolas gave a small grin. "Aragorn, my friend, he may love me. Just not in the way I love him."_

_--_end of flashback—

Legolas took a shuddering breath. Aragorn focused his attention back on the elf. The labored breathing could mean the posion was spreading up into his lungs. If it did that Legolas would suffocate. Aragorn quickly snuffed the fire out, packed what little belongings he had brought out and with a small groan lifted the elf, cradling him to his chest. Rivendell was only around an hour walk, he told himself. Just one hour.

~*~

Just a few more steps, Aragorn thought to himself, just a few..more..steps. Aragorn was beyond tired. Legolas had long ago become dead weight in his exhausted arms, and twice Aragorn had had to stop and lay the elf down so he wouldn't drop him. Legolas' breathing was getting worse and in the fading light Aragorn could see a very light tint of blue on the lips. If he didn't hurry Legolas would die. He shook himself awake and thought he saw dust swirling in the distance. He prayed that no more trouble would befall them when he realized that the scouts would have seen and recognized him and would have alerted Elrond to the trouble.

Aragorn breathed a huge sigh of relief as he saw two horses galloping towards them. He was feeling a little more confident when Legolas inhaled and it caught in his throat. Aragorn's heart pounded in fear and not soon enough Legolas let out the breath. Aragorn's legs shook with exhaustion. They hadn't slept in two days, not since the twins had announced the hunting orcs competition and himself and Legolas desperately wanted to win. He lost the small battle and crumbled in a heap. The horses stopped a few feet in front of him.

"Poisoned dart to his spine," were the only words Aragorn managed to get out before he was grabbed up. He belatedly noticed that Legolas wasn't in his arms anymore. It all seemed to flash before his eyes. He was on the horse; he looked up wearily at the serious face of Elrohir. He looked over and saw Elladan holding Legolas tightly. He caught snippets of conversation.

"Barely breathing..is…Aragorn?"

Elrohir looked down at him. "He's fine. Exhausted…game…Ada-"

"Don't worry…tell him..King.."

Aragorn opened his eyes though he didn't remember closing them. King? Legolas' father was here? Before Aragorn could say anything his eyes closed on their own and he drifted down deep.

~*~

"How is he Ada?"

"Greenleaf is breathing better than he was. The paralysis seems to be fading still. He has woken up a few times today, but still nothing in his legs. I'm afraid that he will need to learn to walk again."

Aragorn sighed. It had been almost two months. By the time Elladan and Elrohir had gotten the two of them to Rivendell Legolas had to have Elrond help him breath and had fallen into a sleep that he would not wake up from. At first Elrond feared they were too late but just last week Legolas opened his eyes for a moment. When he closed them again Aragorn thought he had slipped back into the sleep but the elf continued to wake after that.

He himself had slept a good day and when he awoke Elrond had been informed of everything from the twins' point of view. Aragorn filled them in, leaving out the fevered speech in the cave. They had expected to be reprimanded but Elrond did nothing; just told them that next time perhaps they ought to play a more innocent game. Two days ago a messenger came with a formal letter from the king of Mirkwood saying he had received Elrond's letter about his son and would arrive in the weeks to come.

"Don't expect the king to be as lenient as I am," Elrond had said when he finished reading the letter.

Aragorn sighed again. That was one conversation he could do without. Aragorn took Elrond's place near Legolas and the elf turned his head. He opened his blue eyes and gave Aragorn a weak smile.

"You have the look of someone who was caught doing something and knows that he is about to get in trouble."

Aragorn half-heartedly shrugged. "Wiggle your toes," he said changing the subject. He didn't want to talk about King Thurandil with Legolas still in critical shape.

Legolas looked at the ceiling putting all his effort into making his toes wiggle. It was routine now that when Aragorn came to visit him they would work on his legs. Legolas kept concentrating. By the end of the hour he had a light sheen of sweat on his brow and Aragorn put a hand on his shoulder.

"Enough for today; don't exhaust yourself."

Legolas exhaled in frustration. He knew Aragorn expected him to sleep now, but he was feeling claustrophobic and an overwhelming need to get outside.

"Aragorn please take me outside."

"You know what Ada said," Aragorn replied, "You're too ill-"

Legolas pushed himself up with his arms, until the top half of his body was raised. His forehead creased in anger and his lips became a straight line.

"I am not ill anymore. I can't walk, but if I stay in this room any longer I will drag myself out. Take me out! Now!" Legolas demanded angrily.

Aragorn stood in surprise and heard footsteps coming toward them. Elrond came in the room with a change of clothes.

"It would do the wood elf good to get out," Elrond said softly, 'Help him dress Aragorn and go out by the garden. Do not stray too far."

Elrond set the clothes at the end of the bed and promptly left. Aragorn helped Legolas change, picked him up and carried him into the garden without a word. He sat Legolas down in a chair and stepped closer to the door. He watched Legolas take a deep breath and close his eyes as if a huge weight had been lifted. Aragorn wasn't sure what to do when Legolas turned his head.

"Forgive me Aragorn. I..fell to anger too quickly," the prince said.

Aragorn walked over to the adjacent chair and sat down. "Your father will be here sometime in the weeks to follow."

Legolas didn't react, but said "Aye, I had expected as much."

Aragorn abruptly stood. "Self pity and anger won't get you to walking again. Now if you have no more demands, _my Prince_, I will see about getting you some dinner."

Legolas watched the retreating back, his eyes suddenly red with tears. He pounded his fist against the chair and leaned back, breathing heavily. That anger drifted back up as the words _my Prince_ resounded in his head. He pushed against the chair with every ounce of strength. Nothing happened but the chair moving backwards just a bit. He let out a frustrated growl and tried again. The same thing happened and he continued the pattern until the chair hit the wall. He was out of breath by now, his arms shaking and using the leverage the wall gave him he pushed him up into a standing position.

It lasted only a few seconds before he fell painfully onto the hard stone. He listened for footsteps and started panicking. He had used up all his strength and wasn't sure if he could get up. Surely Aragorn would be here soon and..

Legolas thought for a moment. What if Aragorn didn't come back? He would be stuck here until someone realized he wasn't in his room. No, Legolas counteracted, no. I need to get up. I am a prince. I am of royal blood. It would shame my father and me to be caught face down on stone, groveling in pity and weakness.

He took a deep breath and moved both arms into a position so he could sit up. It took a few tries, but he managed to sit up; though both of his arms held him in that position. He was just about to look for something to help pull himself up when he heard footsteps. Legolas awkwardly turned and met the look of a surprised Aragorn. The ranger set the tray on the table and quickly made his way over to him. Legolas threw out an arm, causing the other one to buckle.

"No! Just stay there. You're right Aragorn, you're right.." Legolas cried out wearily. His other arm crumbled and he was back in a heap on the stone.

Aragorn slowly approached and sat down by him, his arms resting on his knees. "You could've hurt yourself, mellon nin."

"I have to walk before my father gets here, "Legolas mumbled. The stone floor felt so comfortable to his aching body. "I can't give him any more reasons to hate me."

Aragorn didn't say anything and Legolas didn't have the strength to turn to look at him. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he reopened them he was startled to find he was back in his bed. He didn't remember falling asleep. Light was barely creeping in from the window, which meant he had slept since yesterday afternoon. He watched the door creep open and Aragorn appeared.

"Did I wake you?"

Legolas was about to reply no, but as he heard rather than watched Aragorn walk to the bed he gave a smirk.

"Aragorn I'm surprised the entire population of Rivendell isn't awake with your walking."

Aragorn smiled and replied, "After a couple hours let's see if your sense of humor is still intact."

Legolas' smirk faded quickly and Aragorn chuckled as he picked up the elf, bringing him outside.

~*~

Legolas sat on his bed, his heart hammering in his chest. His father was due to arrive in an hour. He had put on one of his finest tunic and braided his hair again. With a small sigh, he placed a delicate silver crown on his head. Father didn't like to informal anywhere. Aragorn came in with a knock and his eyes briefly glanced at the silver abomination before looking back into steely blue eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you about something; though I am not sure that now is the best time."

Legolas softened his expression. "Now is as good of time as any Aragorn. I fear I may not survive the evening."

Aragorn gave a small smile. "Very well then. Do you remember anything of the day you got hit with the dart?"

Legolas looked away for a moment thinking. He remembered pulling the dart out and having a brief conversation with Aragorn and the two of them walking towards Rivendell and that's where it got hazy until he could remember waking up here and Lord Elrond telling him what had happened. When he informed Aragorn of this, the man nodded.

"After about an hour of walking, you fell quickly to the poison. I thought resting would do some good so we stopped at a nearby cave. The one we always used when we were younger."

Legolas nodded. "Aye, I remember. Go on."

"You were fevered and I went looking for something to help slow the poison down or help break the fever and as I was crushing up the plants you started..talking.."

Legolas lifted an eyebrow. "Did I now? And what exactly did I say?"

Aragorn's heart felt torn between telling the truth or making something up quickly on the spot. He faltered for a second and before Legolas could pick up on the inner battle Elladan rushed through the door.

"The king has arrived."

Legolas looked apologetically at Aragorn and stood up. He stood for a moment catching his balance and followed Elladan out slowly but gaining more confidence and strength with each step. He controlled his thoughts and emotions and by the time he entered the room where his father and Lord Elrond sat, no one could tell he would have rather turned and ran the other way.

"Hello, father," Legolas said bowing his head slightly.

King Thurandil stood, his face showing no expression. "Come Legolas and sit. We should talk," his father's voice was hard as rock but still betrayed no emotion.

Elrond stood and with a bow politely said, "I take my leave. Please use the room for as long as you require it."

Elrond left closing the doors behind him and Legolas strode over to the chair and sat. He was now alone with one of the only things he feared.

~~*~~

Legolas put one foot in the stirrup of his horse and hoisted himself over with a bit of difficulty. His father was already on his steed and with a wave of his arm, the small group of elves that came with him started out. Legolas gently urged his horse forward. It was going to be long trip back to Mirkwood and with every step Legolas would wish the earth could swallow him whole. He hadn't gotten far when he heard Aragorn yelling his name. He turned the horse around and saw the ranger running at him.

"What is it Aragorn?"

Aragorn paused to catch his breath and replied, "Legolas..that day you..when you were fevered.."

Legolas' face twisted into a puzzled expression. "What about it?"

Aragorn stood there, panting for breath. He licked his lips. He didn't know if he could do this.

"Legolas! Come we must be on our way!" the kings' steel voice rang out over the courtyard and Legolas grimaced and turned his horse back around.

"Legolas wait!" Aragorn cried out jogging along the trotting horse.

"I have to go Aragorn, I cannot-"

"I'M THE FOOL!" Aragorn yelled as he fell behind, "I'M THE FOOL!"

Legolas twisted in his saddle and began to ask by the name of Valar what he meant when he let out a gasp and accidently jerked the reins. The horse whinnied and stopped and Legolas sat frozen.

Legolas blinked and urged the horse to move back to where Aragorn seemed to stand rooted on the stairs.

"So you know. I don't expect-"

Before Legolas could finish his sentence Aragorn pulled on his tunic, making Legolas lean out from the horse. Aragorn smiled and soon Legolas felt impatient lips against his. Tongue found tongue and within seconds an innocent kiss turned into heated passion. They broke apart, a bit breathless. The world seemed to have stopped while the kiss lasted and Legolas abruptly sat up while Aragorn backed away. Legolas looked towards his father and saw the king sitting there a look of horror on his face.

Legolas wasn't sure what to do so he turned to look at Lord Elrond and the twins. They all wore pleasant expressions and he knew them well enough to know that they were happy for them. When he turned back around his father was by his side.

"Legolas Greenleaf, Prince and heir to the throne of Mirkwood. You're title is renounced; your birthright taken away. You are no son of mine," Thurandil said anger dripping off every word.

Legolas looked at his father straight in the eyes. "So be it," he replied his voice matching the king's.

Legolas' head snapped to the opposite side and he left it there, not wanting to watch the king and his small entourage ride out. His eyes met Aragorn's eyes. In them he found sympathy, anger, but most important unconditional love. Legolas was a bit ashamed as his eyes overflowed with tears. Aragorn stepped forward as Legolas dismounted. The elf threw himself into the ranger's open arms.

"When did you love me?" Legolas whispered.

"From the moment I laid eyes on you."

Legolas barely held back a sob and he felt his weakened legs crumble underneath him. Aragorn's arms were there before he could hit the ground. He hid his face in Aragorn's shoulder as the ranger carried him back inside.

~~*~~

"Ada says to take it easy for a few days. He's worried that the stress that you're going to be facing over the next few months will take a toll on you."

Legolas looked up from the book he was reading and slowly closed it. "Has the letter-"

Aragorn held it out, the king's official seal noticeable on the back. Legolas closed his eyes for a moment before taking it. Instead of reading it, he placed it aside and patted the space on the bed next to him. Aragorn dutifully sat down pulling the elf close to him.

"I will rest for a few days, but after that I cannot put anything off anymore."

"I know."

"What will you do-"

"I'll be where I've always been."

Legolas smiled and gave the ranger a small kiss. "Where's that?" he said playfully.

"Right by your side," Aragorn whispered, returning the kiss.

END.


End file.
